Oh No, He's Hot
by rachello344
Summary: Kaito sees Kudo Shinichi at a heist for the first time since Conan. Kaito realizes a few things about his feelings for the detective. *cross-posted from Ao3 ETA: I've added a follow-up chapter, because a few people asked me to continue this one.
1. Chapter 1

Kaito was considering the competition for the night's heist when his eyes landed on the recently returned Kudo Shinichi. He was much more formidable when he was his proper height, and a bigger threat now that people actually listened to him consistently again.

He was also _very_ pretty.

Kaito was distracted from his preparations for a moment, considering what it might be like to…

Kaito forced his attention back to the heist, but struggled to keep it there. After all, feeling anything like that was rare at best. The last person he'd felt anything like that for was Aoko. He'd done his research when he realized that she was the only one he'd ever been interested in and if he was interested in Kudo now?

He was in such deep shit.

If Kudo were still pint-sized, Kaito could remind himself that there were lines he shouldn't cross, but no. Kudo was back to his older and more attractive self, and Kaito was so irrevocably screwed.

And now Kudo was coming this way. Of course.

"I couldn't help but notice you were staring at me. Did you need me for something?" Kudo asked, frowning.

Of course the detective would assume he needed help, of course. Kaito forced a grin and shook his head.

"No, sorry. I know you're Kudo Shinichi from the news, but I was just trying to figure out if we'd met in person, seeing as you know Hakuba," Kaito improvised quickly, gesturing towards the other detective in question. It was only a matter of time before Kudo met Kaito, right? Kaito internally groaned. This was such a mistake.

Kudo's face lit up with recognition.

"You must be the Kuroba he's been complaining about," Kudo said, not quite a question.

"Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire, at your service," he grinned, presenting Kudo with a red rose without thinking. As Kudo accepted it, looking a bit perplexed, Kaito realized what he'd done.

He usually kept a red rose or two just in case, but the greater part of his collection was white, so as to avoid making any accidental advances. But here he was, propositioning Kudo Shinichi. He was such a mess. Tonight was not a good night for a heist. He should just go home.

"I was under the impression, based on how Hakuba talks, that you weren't generally interested in other men," Kudo said, his voice softer, leaning forward with something like interest sparking in his eyes.

"To be honest, I'm usually not interested in this sort of thing at all. I think you may be one of my exceptions," Kaito admitted carefully. There was no real point in lying about something like this, especially not to a detective. Kudo smiled wide and easy, almost cocky.

"In that case, you should look me up after the heist." Kudo pulled out a small notebook, scribbled something, and ripped out the page. After double checking it, he handed it to Kaito. A phone number. _Kudo Shinichi's_ phone number.

Kaito couldn't help but grin, "I'll be sure to do that, Kudo."

"I look forward to it, Kid."

Kaito was going to be alarmed by the fact that Kudo knew he was Kid later. After all, Kudo didn't really seem to mind all that much. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day for a heist after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito eyed the gem in the light of the moon—not Pandora—while he dialed his phone. When the call connected, he grinned.

"Does this count as after the heist?" he asked.

Kudo laughed, "I suppose it does. They certainly don't need me anymore. Did you have something in mind?"

"I was thinking dessert," he said, standing and tucking the gem into his inside jacket pocket. "There's a place just down the street, about a block away?"

"Cake Escape?" Kudo asked, sounding amused.

"You know it?"

"A friend of mine loves it. I can be there in, oh, five minutes?" Kudo sounded like he was already walking, calling out a few goodbyes as he went. Kaito changed into his street clothes, glad there was no rush this time.

"I'll see you there."

* * *

"Somehow," Kudo drawled as he took his seat, "I wasn't sure which you to expect."

"Oh?" Kaito asked, batting his eyes at him. "Were you hoping for one of my earlier disguises? Maybe Ms. Yamamoto?"

Kudo snorted, "Hardly. She's not really my type. I was split between the magician and the thief."

"So magicians and thieves are your type, but not heiresses? Interesting," Kaito leaned forward. "You know, you're meeting with both. I'll never be one or the other. They're both me now."

"I know." Kudo smiled at him. "Part of the appeal, really."

"My, my, Detective. _Kinky_."

The waitress strolled up to them before Kudo could reply. They both quickly ordered—chocolate cakes for them both—and she hurried away to put the order in. Kudo narrowed his eyes at Kaito, his cheeks still slightly red.

"For someone who _isn't usually interested_, I would've thought that kind of thing was out of your wheelhouse."

"I do understand the basics of flirting, you know," Kaito shrugged. "I flirt a lot, especially as my alter ego. I just don't generally want it to go anywhere."

"And I'm different?"

"Definitely."

Kudo smiled at him, resting his head on one hand. He looked… glad. Relieved, even. Kaito was sure his expression matched.

"You're different, too, I think," Kudo admitted. "I swing pretty easily both ways, but I've known for a while. The sense of competition and cooperation… It's something I've never found with anyone but you." Kudo blushed, glancing away. "Pretty heavy for a first date, but I thought you should know."

Kaito took Kudo's other hand in his, grinning, "That's good to hear. I was worried I was the only one who considered the heists a kind of, well, foreplay. No one else ever understood the point of them like you did, and no one pushed me harder than you, either."

"God, we are really lame, aren't we," Kudo laughed. "I'll continue going to the heists I can, but I think they've already changed for us. I don't want you to get arrested, but I do want to catch you."

Kaito shook their hands between them.

"I don't know, Detective, I think I'm well and truly caught."

"Not yet, you're not. You'll _know _when I've caught you." Kudo looked… predatory.

Kaito suppressed a shiver and squeezed Kudo's hand.

_Challenge accepted._


End file.
